Tyler Michaelson
}} Tyler Michaelson (né Davis Rogan) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Redaric Williams. Biography Leslie sets up an impromptu job interview with her boss and Jabot Cosmetics CEO, Neil Winters. Neil and Lily Winters like Tyler's marketing ideas while Jabot's owner, Jack Abbott, and COO Cane Ashby, Lily's husband, disapprove. Tyler's flirtatious behavior with Lily does not sit well with Cane when Neil gives Tyler the job. However, Cane fires Tyler when Neil loses his job as CEO. In early 2013, Lily convinces Cane to rehire Tyler and implement his marketing strategy. Meanwhile, Tyler is hired by Avery Clark to market The Underground, a new club owned by Nicholas Newman. Tyler and Leslie's past soon begins to unravel when they have a run in with Congressman Marcus Wheeler. On their way to a meeting, Tyler and Lily get trapped in an elevator. She helps him through a panic attack as he reveals that he's claustrophobic. He eventually backs off the heavy flirting with Lily as they continue working together. They are then forced to spend Valentine's Day together when they get trapped during a blizzard and Tyler helps Lily keep calm assuring her that the twins are safe and sound; they eventually get rescued by Cane. As Leslie urges Tyler to stop coming between Cane and Lily, Wheeler begins pressuring them to testify against their father, Gus Rogan, who is trying to get his conviction overturned. Tyler tries to convince Leslie to block their father's release, but she says it's too risky. Tyler notices the tension between Cane and Lily due to his growing closeness to Chelsea Lawson. Tyler is furious when Leslie goes to visit Gus in prison and returns claiming he could possibly be innocent for their mother's death. Tyler travels to Milwaukee to confront Gus which leaves him devastated allowing Lily to comfort him. Tyler has trouble adjusting when his father is exonerated and released. After a drunken binge in which he becomes close friends with Noah Newman about their failed love lives, Tyler breaks down in Lily's arms and kisses her. Seeing Lily is a bit overwhelmed, Tyler backs off hoping to maintain their friendship and begins dating other women. When Tyler finally decides to give Gus a chance to be a father to him, Gus suddenly dies from a heart attack. As Tyler and Leslie try to come to grips with their father's passing, he leans on Lily once again and decides that he cannot hide his true feelings he has for her. This leads Lily to step away from Chelsea's fashion line and her brother, Devon Hamilton replaces her. While Tyler and Noah move into a new apartment, Tyler clashes with Devon, who has noticed his interest in Lily and very much doesn't like it. Tyler also takes an interest in Noah's aunt Abby Carlton Newman. They grow closer as they get to know each other and find themselves falling for each other as time goes on, which helps Tyler get over Lily. Tyler and Abby finally admit to each other that they love each other. They then take the next step and start living together. However, their happiness is threatened by Mariah, one of Tyler's ex-girlfriends. Mariah gets arrested and extradited back to Portland. Tyler is horrified she he sees that Mariah, who bears a striking resemblance to Cassie Newman accepted money from Victor Newman, Abby's father, to gaslight Sharon Newman. When Mariah was arrested and extradited back to Portland, Tyler went to see Mariah and she asked him to tell Sharon she was in trouble. Tyler told Sharon that Mariah needed her help, and Abby was so upset by Tyler's loyalty to Mariah that she broke off there engagement. When Mariah returned to town, she apologized to Tyler and Abby and promised not to interfere in their relationship, but the damage was done. Tyler was at the bar drinking one when Sharon was having a bachelorette party. Mariah, who was apart of the party, attempted to cheer Tyler up by getting him to dance with her. Crimes Committed *Stole from his boss *Strangled Marcus Wheeler Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:2010s Category:No Longer on the Show